


easy if it's you

by katsvragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto's parents ship bokuaka, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvragi/pseuds/katsvragi
Summary: Bokuto's parents are sure he has a boyfriend and want him to bring him over. Problem is, there is no boyfriend and it's actually just Bokuto being in love with his setter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	easy if it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this could've been better but it's still pretty neat I'd say!
> 
> Happy birthday, Hana! This is my gift to you (and yes i wrote this within a day) and I hope you like it!! You're a good friend and i look forward to many more laughs with you!!!

Bokuto quite frankly does not understand why his parents want him to so badly have a boyfriend. Ever since he came out to them, they keep teasing him and asking him if he had a special boy. No, he doesn't. All he does is play volleyball, hang out with Akaashi, _admire_ Akaashi, text Kuroo about his crush on Akaashi, and play more volleyball with his best friend Akaashi.

Yes, if it wasn't already obvious, Bokuto likes Akaashi. A lot. They're meant to be, right? They're literally a pair that shouldn't be separated. Sure, they will be once Bokuto graduates from Fukurodani, but they're a pair on and off the court. Bokuto is Akaashi's spiker, and Akaashi is Bokuto's setter. But he doesn't quite think that Akaashi may want them to be a pair in the more _romantic_ and _intimate_ aspect like Bokuto wants.

But, even his _parents_ have suspected Bokuto has got a crush on his way-too-pretty setter. Akaashi has gone to his home a few times, usually for studying or a bit of extra practice in Bokuto's backyard where he's got a net set up. His parents _love_ Akaashi and always tell Bokuto he's got a good eye. He's embarrassed by how obviously in love with Akaashi he was. He wouldn't even be surprised if Akaashi knew as well but was saving Bokuto from the humiliation and heartbreak by choosing not to confront him about it.

Back to his dilemma with his parents. They suspect he has a boyfriend. They keep insisting they are a hundred percent sure this time that Bokuto has gotten himself a boyfriend and they want said boyfriend to come over for a family dinner.

There are two problems with that. One, Bokuto does _not_ have a boyfriend. Two, the reason why they suspect he's got a boyfriend is that he's love-struck over Akaashi. Yes, Akaashi again. He's always smiling when they text, always so cheery and happy when they talk over the phone and _after_. And his parents literally _wont_ take no for an answer and now he's got a problem.

Which is why he came up with the stupid idea of asking his lovely teammate to be his fake boyfriend.

"Absolutely not."

Bokuto whines, "But _Konoha_! Please, just this once! I promise I will never ask you to do anything like this ever again. And- and you can even have me do whatever you want for whatever period of time you choose! Please, just be my fake boyfriend!"

Konoha raises a brow, "As much as I'd _love_ to have you be my personal slave, I can't do that to you or Akaashi."

"What does Akaashi have to do with this...?" Bokuto tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"You do realize that everyone on the team knows you're like in love with each other, right?" Konoha deadpanned.

"Wha-" Bokuto looks over Konoha's shoulders to where the rest of the team was doing stretches, "What do you mean you guys know? And did you say each other? No, no, that's wrong. _I'm_ the one pining!"

"Listen, Bokuto, it's very obvious that you're pining. We have all known that you liked Akaashi since you met. We also kinda know that Akaashi likes you- we just see it. You might not, but we do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or for Akaashi to be upset."

"So I've been listening to this entire conversation and I think you should ask Akaashi to do it," a new voice chimes in from behind Bokuto.

Bokuto jumps in surprise and turns around to find Washio with a wide grin on his face.

"Think about it," Washio continues, "If you asked Akaashi to be your fake boyfriend and took him to your house, you guys might even get closer and confess! Then you'll have a real boyfriend by the end of the night. That's a _win_."

"But-" Bokuto slumps his shoulders, "I could win by getting my parents off my back and Konoha can have his very own slave....win-win situation."

"You're right, but," Washio's grin drops to a frown and he steps forward until he's beside Konoha and puts an arm over his shoulders, bringing him closer, "he's already _my_ boyfriend and we have a date tonight."

Bokuto gasps, his hand covering his mouth in shock as he uses his other hand to point back and forth between the two, "Since when was this a thing!?"

"Don't tell me- no way! Bokuto is barely finding out that Washio and Konoha are dating!" Wataru wheezes from behind them.

The others join in, laughing with him. Haruki shushes them as he holds out his hand, "Alright pay up. I told you guys he still didn't know."

The others groan as they head to the locker rooms, Haruki shouting that he wouldn't let anyone out until they paid him.

"Ask _him_ ," Washio grins and walks away with Konoha to the locker room, leaving him alone with Akaashi who was untying his shoes.

Bokuto sighs, deciding to question those two about when and how their relationship came to be and walks up to Akaashi.

"Akaashi!" He shouts in excitement.

Akaashi turns to him and nods his head, "Bokuto-san."

Bokuto swallows his nerves, "So. Listen, I have a problem and Konoha won't help me so...I was wondering if you'd help me?"

There's something in Akaashi's eyes that Bokuto can't pinpoint, but it's gone quickly before he could ponder over it. The setter merely nods and Bokuto feels himself grow nervous again.

"My parents...well you know how we do family dinners all the time right? Um. So they have come to some crazy conclusion that I....have a boyfriend...and they want him to come over tonight..."

"...What do you need me for?" Akaashi asks, though he could feel he already knew the answer.

"I, um, wanted to ask if you'd be my fake boyfriend?" Bokuto asks with a nervous smile.

Akaashi remained quiet and Bokuto was worried he would refuse. But, like the great _friend_ Akaashi is, the setter nods.

"Okay. What time should I get there?"

Bokuto attempts to hide his surprise from how easily Akaashi agreed, "I think we should just go home together...you know, like we always do."

"Alright. Let's go shower and change then. I'll let my mom know."

"Thank you so much Akaashi! You're so amazing!" Bokuto throws himself onto Akaashi, the setter just patting his arm lightly.

"It's no problem."

The two are in front of Bokuto's front door, but he's too nervous to go in. His right hand is intertwined with Akaashi's and you could say he was definitely panicking. No, not because he was afraid of his parents not believing them (in fact, he was positive they wouldn't be surprised to see Akaashi), but rather because he's holding Akaashi's hand. The Akaashi Keiji who is also his crush and best friend and setter and love of his life.

He was losing it. Akaashi must've sensed it since he gave their hands a squeeze of reassurance. He probably assumed Bokuto was worried over his parents instead of him quite literally (not literally, Bokuto is just overdramatic) dying because they were holding hands. Bokuto takes a breath to relax and then opens his door, closing it once they were both in. He attempts to ignore his parents' curious peeks from behind a wall of the kitchen as they took their shoes off.

"Mom, dad, we're here!" Bokuto shouts, reaching for Akaashi's hand (which felt too natural already) and lead him towards where he knew his parents were pretending to be occupied with something else as if they weren't peeking.

They go into the kitchen and find his dad sitting on a chair, holding a newspaper (it was upside down) and his mom pulling out a pitcher from the fridge.

"Oh you're home Kōtarō!" His mother smiles, the smile only widening at the sight of Akaashi and their conjoined hands. "Ah, Keiji! Thank you for coming to join us!"

Bokuto feels Akaashi letting go of his hand and head over to his mother, a small smile on his own face as he hugged her.

"Thank you for inviting me," he says once he pulls away.

He turned to Bokuto's dad who now stood, and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again, sir. How was work today?"

It was so familiar, Bokuto sees now, just how easily Akaashi could slip in and seem as if he was part of the family. So easy. And his heart was beating faster at that. Akaashi was definitely the better choice than Konoha, how could he ever think otherwise? Akaashi was and is his best friend. He's someone his parents were accustomed to and someone they were comfortable with. The fact that this was just too easy and seemed so real made him ache on the inside because he so badly wanted this to be real.

"Alright, I'm going to be the one to say it," Bokuto's father says once they're all settled in on the dining table for dinner, "We both saw this coming."

'This' obviously being Bokuto's and Akaashi's _relationship_. Bokuto glances at Akaashi who _blushes_ at his dad's words. What?

"I kind of expected you two would," Akaashi smiles earnestly, looking at Bokuto who stared at him. "Our friends and teammates and pretty much everyone did as well."

His mother laughs warmly and Bokuto smiles at that.

"You two are practically _soulmates_ in my eyes," she smiles at the two and Bokuto feels guilty now for lying, "How did you two get together at last?"

"Well-" Bokuto began but Akaashi interrupted.

"Our teammates kind of made it obvious we liked each other and left us alone in the locker room – they wouldn't let us out."

They all chuckle, Bokuto couldn't help it either. He figures it'd wind up that way. Though, it was that far off from how he asked him earlier.

"How long have you liked Kōtarō, Keiji?" Bokuto's eyes widen at his father's question and so do Akaashi's.

Akaashi takes a sip of his tea before looking up at Bokuto.

"I think it started when we met. Even if I didn't know it or admit it to myself, I was always infatuated by him. Whether it be his dedication to the game, how outgoing he was, the way he easily made friends, or how he asked me to set for him and I became _his_ setter... It was in the little things he did and the way he treated me that just made everything clear. I guess I had always known I liked him or was bound to."

"Oh my," Bokuto's mother gasps in awe, "that's so sweet...what about you, Kou?"

They all look at him now but his eyes are still stuck on Akaashi's. Bokuto is so sure his red cheeks are obvious. That can't be fake. No way was Akaashi making that up, right? Was this what Konoha and Washio were on about?

"I- well, when we met I just felt some connection between us. I realized early on that I liked him. Even if I was sometimes overbearing or too down to play, he still stuck by me and dealt with me just fine. Falling for Aka- for _Keiji_ was just so easy and probably one of the greatest things I could've done. He's my setter, my other half, my best friend...I also like to think that...that we're soulmates. I've never felt this way about anyone else before and I'm glad that it's him."

"You two truly are right for each other," his father smiles as he finishes eating. "I think...we will leave you two be for now, yeah? Join us in the living room when you're all done, okay?"

Bokuto's parents leave after putting their dishes away and it was just two now.

"Did you mean that?" Bokuto asks quietly, his gaze on his half-eaten rice.

"Of course, Bokuto-san. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how..." Akaashi replies honestly and it makes Bokuto smile big.

"Hey...just call me Kōtarō, okay? And if you're comfortable, I'd like to call you Keiji from now on too. Be my boyfriend. For real."

Bokuto looks up, his hands clasped together under the table nervously while offering Akaashi a smile.

"I would like that a lot, Kōtarō," Keiji grins, "I guess now we won't have to keep going with this as a lie, huh?"

"You're right. You know, Washio predicted this...I'll have to owe him one."

"I can't believe you asked Konoha to do it, especially when you know how awkward he is with your parents- and not to mention that you forgot your parents already knew of Konoha's crush on Washio."

Bokuto's eyes widen, "Oh my god, you're right! I can't believe I forgot about that."

Bokuto groans and Keiji laughs softly, "Hurry and eat so we can go with your parents."

"Okay," Bokuto reluctantly continues eating.

"Hey, Keiji?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before it came.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there were typos TT i did Not edit uh oops


End file.
